


【橙包】面包与性

by xiutiepie



Series: 单篇合集 [8]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Series: 单篇合集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816831
Kudos: 5





	【橙包】面包与性

“听说爱吃面包的人性|欲都很强。”

望着不远处让吴亦凡直拍面包吃播的人，边伯贤阴阳怪气的搭在金钟大肩上，后者皱起眉毛一脸莫名其妙

“钟大啊不是我在说，你可得注意点。”

“啊？”

边伯贤彷佛准备说什么天大的秘密，左顾右盼了一阵才靠在他耳边压着嗓子用气音说道，“别看珉锡哥纯真可爱的脸蛋，小心你哪天就像那块摩卡面包一样给人吃干抹净了，连裤子什么时候被脱的都不晓得。”

“...”

金钟大面无表情的看着这个同龄朋友，心想爱脱裤子的人不是你吗

性欲强？他可爱的珉锡哥？

听听，这都什么话

那时候的金珉锡还没开始锻炼身体，一张小脸像包子似的圆，在队里虽不是最起眼的，却是最最可爱的人

金钟大有时候甚至想，就算金珉锡part不多也没关系，干脆让EXO-L们都不要饭金珉锡，这样他就能一个人独占哥哥可爱的一切了，多好

然后，一晃眼七年过去了

“等等，珉、珉锡哥...这里、这里是待机室啊？”

“少废话，嗯...你不是也...啊、这么|硬|了...”

“那、那是因为哥你这样蹭...”

金钟大的口水都要吞光了，还是口干舌燥的不行，理智和欲|望疯狂拉扯，大概再看一眼骑在自己身上半挂着衬衫、裤头大开的金珉锡，他的理智就要被完全撕碎了

金珉锡居高临下看着满脸通红的弟弟，啧了一声，动手去拉他挡住下半身的手，“既然硬|了就掏出来，等久了会冷掉。”

“那个 我说，讲话别这么粗鲁啊珉锡哥、呃...”

捉住那柔软的小手，金钟大哑着嗓子抱怨，金珉锡瞪了他一眼，凑近红透了的耳朵用力咬了口，又用舌头沿着耳廓描绘似的舔过一圈

“你明明很喜欢。”

然后挑衅的在他腰上揉了一把

“嘶——！”

深吸口气，金钟大按耐着躁动伸手一推把人压在身下，勾着恋人的脖子抱歉又安抚的亲吻他的喉结，“哥，别闹，这里真不行。”

他们两个都经不起任何逗|弄了

“...”

那双猫似的大眼不满地半眯着，但总算没有再四处点火。金钟大松了口气，把人抱起来搂在怀里，讨好的用唇厮磨哥哥的鬓角，“今天怎么了，突然在这里就、嗯？”

“衣服...”

“嗯？”

金珉锡垂眼不接话，低头望着朝自己歪头的人，今天的舞台装是一系列的花衬衫，虽说每人穿的都是开了大口的V领，偏他的小情人许是最近瘦了些，那黑色衬衫挂在他身上硬是比别人露出多了大半的胸膛，稍微弯个腰便能看到没有穿打底的身体

他没有金钟仁那样蜜色的肌肤，或是朴灿烈精壮结实的身材，却是金珉锡最爱的身体，瘦归瘦，还是练出了一些腹肌，跳舞的动作非常柔软好看，挺腰缩胯的时候，腰部肌肉紧绷覆着一层薄汗的样子让人看了脸红，而且心痒得不行

cody今天给他上的橙红色的眼妆重了些，搭上略长的金色浏海稍稍遮住眼睛，让平时猫儿似温顺的人忽然多了几分凶狠，上挑着眼睛看人的时候却又不经意流露出媚态，看得金珉锡是浑身燥热，一整场演出都不知道自己跳的是什么，跳二倍速舞蹈时还不小心滑了一交

所以一结束舞台，金珉锡就不管三七二十一的把人拽进空的待机室里，要好好纾解憋了整晚的欲|望

“...就因为，这件衣服？”

“嗯，你穿起来很好看...很色|气。”

金钟大听得一愣一愣的，薄唇微张着，看着对方脸上未干的汗从脸颊滴落到锁骨处，金珉锡伸舌一舔唇，挣脱了他的手又重新去解他的皮带

“等、我不是说不可以了吗——”

“弄出来就好，”棉裤包着硬|物的形状出现在眼前，金珉锡眯起眼，喉咙发出满意又渴望的呼噜声，“我忍不到回家了...你如果不想在这里，至少帮我...好吗，钟大...”

金珉锡软着声音，撒娇般在他胸口轻蹭，一面刻意在他耳边呼着湿热的气息，金钟大全身瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩

太色了，再忍下去简直不是人

得到默许的金珉锡拉下金钟大的内裤又回头解自己的裤子，拉着金钟大的手催促他握住两根半硬的性器上下滑动起来

“哈、哈啊...嗯...好烫...”

金珉锡双手按在金钟大肩上，跟着撸动动速度前后摆腰，那身姿又浪又漂亮，像只淫荡的妖精，金钟大一咬牙，加重了手里的力道，金珉锡立刻拔尖哼叫起来

“啊嗯！太快了、那里...啊呜...”

“唔、珉锡哥——”

着迷的看着金珉锡的模样，金钟大仰头和哥哥接吻，一面拉低他的裤子，手指沾了性器顶端的液体往后穴送去

“啊啊——！”

金钟大用嘴再一次堵住金珉锡的声音，手指在紧致的肉壁里按压，金珉锡舒爽的扭动身体，垂眼看向小情人，“嗯...你、你终于想做了...？”

“都说了不可以在这里！只是...想让哥快点射出来。”

金钟大哼了一声，低头去舔他胸口的乳粒，“...而且哥喜欢这里吧？”

“嗯，喜欢...好爽...呐钟大，再快一点、我想射了...嗯、嗯嗯！嗯呀啊啊啊！”

十几下几近粗鲁的套弄后，在手指按上肉壁的敏感点的瞬间，两人接吻着的同时一前一后射了出来

*

公演结束之后回宿舍的路上，朴灿烈和吴世勋嚷嚷着要去吃拉面，让经纪人把他们载到宿舍附近的面馆，一群孩子也不知道累，边喝酒边在小包厢里兴奋的大吵大闹

“辛苦了——”

“干杯！”

朴灿烈搭着边伯贤的肩膀在椅子上唱歌，旁边是喝得半醉的吴世勋正像大叔似的骚扰金珉锡，后者微笑着挡掉他不停嘟过来的酒。金俊勉有些累了，躺在金钟大肩上说要眯一会儿

“哥要不要先回去？”金钟大拍拍金俊勉的手，对方摇摇头，金钟大便脱了外套披在小队长身上

一旁的金珉锡还在持续被小忙内劝酒，活像应酬交际中的上班族，金钟大看着哥哥的样子，应该是暂时脱不了身，那他就再陪着待一阵子也无妨，便想也喝点酒

这时，大腿忽然被摸了一把

“...？”

金钟大疑惑地抬头，他身边只有睡着了的金俊勉和金珉锡，而后者根本没看他这边，是不小心的吗？正在奇怪时，一只脚缠上了他，脱了鞋的小脚轻轻磨蹭他的小腿肚

不会是俊勉哥的睡觉习惯吧？金钟大不自在的动动头，甚至想低头去桌下看看是怎么回事，这时，耳里传进一阵轻笑

金珉锡用眼角快速瞥了他一眼，那眼里充满挑衅和戏谑，但更多的是情|欲的颜色，金钟大打了个冷颤

他很喜欢他的珉锡哥充满欲望的看他的眼神，但绝对不是此刻，在这里

“珉——”

金珉锡把酒杯举到嘴边，在吴世勋看不见的角度把手指按在唇上示意金钟大安静，脚上继续动作，从小腿一路往上蹭到大腿之间，透过薄薄的布料用指甲刮搔，皮肤有点痒，心也是。金钟大还来不及咽下口水，脚跟已经碰到了中心的部位，金钟大慌张的把手探下去捉住那只顽皮的脚，引得身边的人一声不明显的轻哼

“哥、哥...你不要在这...”

金珉锡横他一眼，脚尖不听话的继续戳弄那个要命的地方，那里已经凸出一点形状了，虽然金珉锡满意的笑了，金钟大却吓得满身大汗，金俊勉可还躺在他身上呢

脚跟轻踩在他的大腿上，分开两只脚指夹住柱状的东西有些别扭的上下滑动，因为姿势的关系，又隔着裤子所以动作不是很流畅，但从金钟大的表情可以看出来他有很好的被刺激到，他的呼吸开始粗重，不时因为有感觉而想要并拢双腿，却又不敢太大动作，深怕被其他人发现

“嗯...”

太过舒爽的感觉，再加上怕被发现的刺激感让金钟大不小心漏出一声轻吟，好死不死金俊勉同时哼唧着动了动，瞬间把他吓出一身冷汗，原来是要去厕所，目送人站起来离开包厢，金钟大呼了口气，眼角余光瞥见金珉锡正捂着嘴在偷笑

金钟大嘴角抽了抽，猛地站起来拽着金珉锡和包包外套便往外走

“珉锡哥累了，我送他回家！”

看着小情人咬牙切齿的侧脸，金珉锡的嘴角就止不住的上扬

实在太可爱了

*

“啊、啊嗯...要...啊！钟大、钟大...再用力...大力一点、啊——”

“哥今天很爱玩啊？嗯？”

“嗯啊！还不是、还不是你...呀...！”

金钟大冷着脸用力往上一顶，骑在自己身上的人立刻仰起修长的脖颈呻吟，指甲在他的胸口抓挠出淡淡的痕迹，有些痛，却让金钟大跟着兴奋起来

“我怎样？”

金珉锡喘着气，嘴边来不及吞咽而流出的口水闪着点点水光，“你...酒呜...喝酒的样子...很、很性感啊...”

“什么？”

金钟大莫名其妙的看着金珉锡，总觉得他的恋人被点燃情欲的原因这些年越来越奇怪了。他撇撇腿，握着金珉锡的腰开始缓慢的向上顶弄，频率很慢却很沈，一下一下撞进温暖的深处

“爽吗？珉锡？”

“呜！臭、小子...要叫、哥啊嗯...”

“哼，知道自己是哥还这样逗我？唔...你到底有没有想过被发现、会怎么样？”

金钟大嘴里念叨着，暂时停下腰的动作，伸手握住金珉锡的下巴和他交换了一个湿热的吻，金珉锡侧头沉迷的承受这个吻，但没过几秒又不耐地扭动起来

“你...动一动...嘛...”柔软的屁股蹭了蹭金钟大的深埋在体内的东西，金珉锡轻咬着舌尖哼哼两声

“哥根本没有在反省嘛！”

见弟弟好似真有些生气了，金珉锡也不着急去哄，噘嘴又摆动了下腰，“哼嗯...生、生气了...？””

“生气又怎么样？”

“生气的话...”

金珉锡俯身和紧紧贴着他，用硬挺的乳粒磨蹭他的胸口，金钟大体温高得吓人，金珉锡被烫得浑身打了个激灵，把头埋在他肩膀处压低声音说道，“...就用力干我啊。”

“唔——金珉锡！”

极具挑逗的言语直接灌进耳里，金钟大腰眼一酸，忍不住射了一点点在金珉锡体内，见对方眯眼轻笑，金钟大几乎是立刻把人掀翻在床上，低头朝他的喉结狠狠咬了一口

“这是你自找的...一会儿可别被干哭。”

金珉锡朝他抚媚一笑，挺腰，用硬挺的性器在坚硬的腹部上画图似的蹭了一下

“哭了，你不是会更兴奋吗？”

*

金钟大隔天睡到中午才起床，是被金珉锡叫醒的

“唔...嗯...？嗯？！珉、珉锡哥？”

昨晚被他压在身下放纵呻吟最后昏厥的人，此刻正缩在棉被里，脱了他的裤子握住已经变大变硬的柱身上下吞吐着，金钟大惊恐的掀开棉被时，金珉锡正好吐出肉柱用舌头舔了口顶端，脸上还沾了零星的透明液体

“哥你干嘛！”

“谁让你勃起了...”金珉锡歪头把脸靠在大腿，握着那个东西把玩似的左右晃动，手上的动作明明这么色情，语气却温软可爱的像孩子在撒娇，“我看了、忍不住嘛——”

“...”

金钟大深吸一口气，在金珉锡再一次俯身要含住的时候推开他，把人打横抱起来径直往浴室走去

爱吃面包的人真的性欲很强，虽然没什么不好

金钟大开始考虑之后该和朴灿烈一块上健身房了，而且要从体能训练起

end


End file.
